Toxic waste dump sites are a matter of continuing concern in these times of ecological awareness. Moreover, with the notorious publicity of many famous waste dump site disasters, there is a continuing need for development of more efficient and safe waste sites. There are now existing such waste sites in every single state of the United States. Each of these represents a potential health hazzard.
One of the primary hazzards of existing waste sites is the seepage of toxic waste down through the bottom of the existing waste pool such that it drains into the aquifers, which are of course the horizontal water flow lines at subsurface levels. Once waste begins to leak or seep into the aquifer, it then has the potential of contaminating the natural water supply, resulting in serious hazzards and possibly necessitating water shut-downs for miles around. Moreover, there now exist many toxic waste dump site pools which were built at a time when the soil historesus of the surrounding soil was not well-known, with the result being that the dump site, while believed safe was in fact not.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to develop a system and method which can be used to shore up existing waste dump sites, eliminating substantially the risk of seepage and leakage into the surrounding water flow aquifers.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide the above method by using only conventional and available materials.
It is an even further objective of the present invention to provide the above referred to method and objectives in a manner which does not require disturbance of the existing stored pool of waste materials, thus reducing significantly the risk of hazzardous contamination during the very process of treatment in order to enhance containment.
The method and means of accomplishing each of the above objectives will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows hereinafter.